<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un ángel sigue cuidándote by mishita_stilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519428">Un ángel sigue cuidándote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishita_stilinski/pseuds/mishita_stilinski'>mishita_stilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishita_stilinski/pseuds/mishita_stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 años han pasado desde aquel adiós.<br/>5 años desde que el mundo fue salvado.<br/>5 largos años desde que Jack empezó a ocultarle un gran secreto a los Winchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un ángel sigue cuidándote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia la subí primero en Wattpad :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la gran y última pelea terminó, los Letrados al fin pudieron sentirse libres, porque lo eran. Pero perdido tanto, a sus amigos ya su familia, que por un tiempo ninguna sonrisa verdadera se asomó de sus labios.</p><p>Cinco años anterior desde aquella espectacular victoria. Desde aquella inevitable tragedia.</p><p>Dean aún observaba de vez en cuando aquella significativa pared. Al principio pasaba horas encerrado allí, esperando ingenuamente que aquella viscosidad, que aquella entidad, volviera a aparecer, regresandole lo que tanto deseaba.</p><p>Pero poco a poco, y con el pasar del tiempo, dejó de acudir tanto, tomándolo como su autoterapia. Logrando aceptar cada día más, que su ángel no iba a volver.</p><p>Sam había recuperado a Eileen, y logró encontrar su propia felicidad, su propio sendero para seguir avanzando. Ellos ahora estaban comprometidos, en espera de la citada fecha para contraer matrimonio, y Dean estaba realmente feliz por su hermano.</p><p>Por otro lado, el niño que se encargaron de criar, ahora estaba al mando del universo.</p><p>Jack no decepcionó a Castiel, y terminó por crear el mundo deseado, el mundo prometido. Nunca faltó a su promesa, cumpliendola tan pronto se convirtió en Dios. Un Dios mejor, uno lleno de pureza, uno que sólo podía albergar amor y bondad en su corazón.</p><p>Cinco años pasado, y Dean sabía que lo sucedido no fue su culpa, sabía que valía la pena, que merecía ser feliz. Castiel se encargó de hacérselo saber, cambiando la forma en que veía las cosas, terminando con el caos enegrecido que acechaba su mente.</p><p>Pero saber eso, no detenía su llanto en silencio por las noches, añorando escuchar aquel suave aleteo que le volviera a llenar el vacío que había dejado su partida.</p><p>En su soledad, lo recordaba como un Ángel del Señor, o como un simple humano. Rememoraba aquellas sonrisas que muy pocas veces lograron visualizar. No podía evitar sentir escalofríos al recordar su voz, que cada vez sonaba más lejana, perdiendo su verdadero tono. Simplemente no podía no pensar en él, extrañando inmensamente verse reflejado en aquellos grandes ojos zafiro.</p><p>Aunque, al mismo tiempo, sonreía. Con las mejillas mojadas, sonreía con orgullo porque Castiel lo amaba. Un bendito ángel lo amaba. ¿Había algo mejor que eso? ¡Maldición, era fantástico! Hasta podría presumirlo, si no doliera tanto.</p><p>El mundo estaba salvado.</p><p>Pero se sintió extraño no sentirse conforme con ello.</p><p>Jack los visitaba de vez en cuando para pasar una tarde familiar, como lo solían hacer.</p><p>Dean amaba esos días, porque era increíble tener a Dios en el búnker, quien básicamente seguía siendo su hijo, pero también porque la apariencia del chico no había cambiado nada desde hace ocho años, y era lo más cercano que tenía de Castiel.</p><p>Varias veces le pidieron al joven Dios que se quedase con ellos, con la promesa de ser una familia nuevamente, a lo que el rubio nunca aceptó, alegando que tenía innumerables cosas por hacer y <em>alguien</em> con quien volver.</p><p>Por las noches, cuando Dean terminaba su rutina diaria, se retiraba a dormir después de un agotador día en el taller mecánico, donde había comenzado a trabajar después de abandonar la cacería.</p><p>Cuando el sueño lo vencía, empezaba a murmurar su nombre.</p><p>— Cass ...</p><p>— Dean.</p><p>— ¿Cass? Donde... ¿Dónde estás?</p><p>El cuerpo del cazador se removía inquieto en la cama, aferrando las sabanas con vehemencia. En sus sueños, buscaba el origen de aquella voz que tanto echaba de menos.</p><p>— Estoy aquí, Dean. Estoy bien... Te estoy cuidando.</p><p>— Te extraño...</p><p>Desde hace cinco años tenía aquella pesadilla recurrente, donde buscaba al ángel con desesperación en una cegadora y fría oscuridad, sin poder hallarlo. Pero en los últimos meses, había comenzado a escucharlo. Este le dedicaba sólo un par de palabras, las cuales eran suficientes para calmar sus miedos, brindándole tranquilidad, a pesar de nunca lograr verlo.</p><p>— También te extraño.</p><p>Esa noche, el ángel se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en su frente, antes de volver a partir.</p><p>Dean despertaba entonces, y por instinto revisaba su habitación. No había nadie allí. Pero repentinamente se sintió enormemente en paz, cálido y feliz. Entonces sonreía, sin saber por qué, sólo lo hacía, y volvía a dormir.</p><p>Aunque él no lo sabía, Castiel <em>seguía</em> velando sus sueños, vigilando su seguridad y la de Sam, desde las sombras.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Los ángeles nunca cuidaron a Dean, sólo uno lo hacía. <br/>Un solo ángel aún <em>permanecía</em> cuidándolo".</p>
</div><p>A pesar de no haberlo dicho, Jack no pudo soportar la idea de permitir que su papá tuviera aquel drástico final. Fue así que con ímpetu devoción y una gran cantidad de poder, lo trajo de vuelta.</p><p>Le contó lo que había sucedido desde su muerte, informándole que el mundo estaba más que bien ahora. Sin maldad y con una sonrisa, le dio la opción de quedarse con él o volver con los Winchester.</p><p>Después de observar a sus amigos desde lejos, Castiel terminó eligiendo la primera opción. Además de ser el padre de Dios, sería su maestro. Jack tenía el poder, pero el ángel la sabiduría.</p><p>Desde hace cinco años se mantenía a su lado, enseñándole, entrenandolo, y siendo su compañía.</p><p>Siendo los protectores del mundo.</p><p>No sabían si algún día le contarían la verdad a Sam y Dean. Lo único cierto era que, el equipo libre albedrío había encontrado su propio lugar donde pertenecer, su propia libertad y felicidad.</p><p>Dean seguía extrañando a Castiel, respondiendo sus sentimientos muy tarde, sintiéndose algunas veces demasiado solo, como si se ahogara en su tristeza y su necesidad de estrujar al ángel entre sus brazos. Aunque pronto volvía a caer abruptamente en la realidad de que jamás podría lograrlo.</p><p>Pero después de todo, aquello era parte de la experiencia de vivir como humano.</p><p>Un día sentías hundirte en el crudo sentimiento doloroso de perder a alguien que amabas, y al otro, eras la persona más dichosa del mundo, being feliz con lo que habías logrado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>